gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
.Hack//IMOQ Re:Login
Note:' This page are just a fan-made, but it actually idea if remaster/remake will happen. please sent request to Namco Bandai and make it possibility for Remake/Remaster or New Series. .Hack//IMOQ -Re: Log on-''' is a remake & updated version from the original version of .hack// which available now for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 4 Pro, PlayStation 5, Switch and PC/STEAM. The game will be using its '''Unreal Engine 4 which improved the graphical, environment, gameplay, control scheme and capabilities which made it look easier than the original version but also making the adjustment which making more remaking and reworking its mechanics gameplay for current generation aspect. '''''Features & Changes * The Re: Login will include all-four game episodes, Infection, Mutation, Outbreak, and Quarantine. * The graphical base will be using Unreal Engine 4 to fully remade the graphical, effects, cutscenes, environment, lighting, and more. * The 3D animation, characters model, environment animation, area models, and many more have been reworked with the power of Unreal Engine 4, with new animation added. * Full-HD Resolution and 4K Resolution which came impact from Unreal Engine 4, including higher-resolution texture, higher resolution background, higher-detailed environment, and anti-aliasing, * Shadowing effect and Surrounding environment effect added to the game. * Control Schemes has been improved which now with Traditional and Modern controller support. * Save Data slots design has been remade, with slots now been increased to 99. * Menu and Systems have been enhanced with new modifications, improvements, and adjustments. * Auto-save data added to the game. * Data Convert receives improvements and adjustments, including new bonuses and additional cutscene. * Achievement & trophy support added for the PlayStation Network and Steam. * Background UI, Text UI, and UI menu has been reworked with new elements, more improvements, and adjustment toward the system. * UI Menu Design, The World title Screen, and ATLIMIT Menu have been received a new mechanics, with new improvements. * Loading Screen added to the game. * New Game+ added to the game, allow you to carry over the items and equipment, with new bonuses. * The original soundtrack of IMOQ has been remastered with few new elements of its melody to the music which also been reworked from scratch. * Additional 24 soundtracks for Re: Login which been composed by Chikayo Fukuda. * The game will no longer use dialogue text for cutscenes and been reworked to be more like actual cutscene with only language subtitles on it. * The movies and cutscene have also been remade due to Unreal Engine 4’s power. * The combat system, field gameplay, level mechanics, UI design, Area design, and menu mechanics have been reworked while adding new elements toward design matching for modern generation appeal, also bringing the design of the improvements to be finer, balanced, and increased its challenge. * While the area designation also getting remade to fit the vision of The World R:1, but brings an adjustment and modifications to make look colorful and aesthetics to fit the area design, which much based on .hack//G.U. did. ** It also expanding the area exploration elements which included new content gameplay that didn’t present in the original game. * The item stack size has increased from 50 to 99. The maximum number of item stacks in the inventory has increased from 30 to 90. * Item menu shortcuts and sort features. * Empty equipment slots are easier to understand. * Platforms now include the Platform Recovery feature, recovering a large portion of the party's HP and SP. It can only be used once per visit to a field. * Enhanced battle balance and game pacing to provide an optimal experience. * Some of the really tough enemies have been made a bit easier. * Movement speed on foot has somewhat increased. * PCs characters activities during exploration from using a weapon to keep their weapon on their backs or their waist. * The combat system will implement Chrono Link, including a few mechanics from Revision which now can optimize the great experience with Action RPG based MMO with adding real-time elements. * Attack patterns and combos will now receive a new animation combo attack that can reach 6-Hit to 9-Hit. * If Kite has fallen in battle, the player can choose to restart the battle from the beginning. Kite can still be revived by the other party members. * The Data Drain system has been reworked which now will add Stranger Gauge enemies as continue attacking the enemy the stagger gauge will be full and you will able to using Data Drain without using PCs condition that will limit its choice. ** But can choose not too and defeating the enemies without relying on Data Drain, except when you fight against Cursed Wave. ** The animation design and Data Drain animation sequence have been remade from scratch. * Dual-Audio Language added to the game. New Elements * The main story of IMOQ had been receiving an extended length duration, which now approximately within 25 gameplay hours. It will receive a new depth and expansion toward story narratives, including adapting additional story elements from .hack//Novel (2017). * While the side-story quest from certain characters (for example, Sanjuro, Gardenia, Piros, Uesugimari, etc.) has been reworked and redirected its story into the main plot which now developed the characters that didn’t make it into the original game while expanding the main progression plot. * Over 100 additional cutscenes, including 120 additional dialogue scenes add more depth story and increased its volume story for each four-game, while expanding few plots that connected to the Third Season in unique ways, including new story elements. * IMOQ story will receive an additional detailed plot and its lore surrounding hints, mystery, and progress surrounding Aura, AI Halard, Epitaph of Twilight Poem, The Key of Twilight, Helba, and more which now connected to one and another. * A new BBS, News, and Forums which regarding new events, also expand the incident event in more detail. There is also the inclusion of information that teases on the 2nd and 3rd Seasons of dothack. ** Inclusion Yuri Seto from .hack//Bullet as a mentioned character on the news as the one who responsible for the Deadly Flash incident. ** SIGN events have been fully discussed on BBS, including Tsukasa was mentioned. ** Speculation about CC Corps Conspiracies was mentioned on BBS, as players discussed how it teased the second and third season of dothack. ** Real Digitalization was mentioned on the news, but its name never been revealed but rather given specific words. ** Halard’s disappearance was explained In a little detailed on BBS. ** AIDA was mentioned in BBS, but only just given specific words type. ** A mysterious man in hooded man was mentioned on BBS. ** The Missing Last Page of Book of Twilight was also mentioned in BBS and become much speculation after the fourth episode of .hack//. * As IMOQ Re: Login made with Unreal Engine 4, all cutscenes from four episodes, including dialogues scene has been remade, with extended scenes, additional story elements, and inclusion of characters who were involved in that story. * Additional bosses and enemies with new challenges added to the game. * Several additional sub-quest can be found on BBS forums and additional sub-cutscene with dialogues which adds more development toward the story and characters. * Parody Mode added to the game with various new elements has been implemented toward parody cutscene. * Introduced new story arcs for sub-characters which been implemented for four episodes, with the inclusion of new characters and familiar characters, including new bosses also added on its perspective arc, such as: (Still undecided, will be on revising soon). ** Infection: Terajima Ryoko arc, and Piros Arc. ** Mutation: Gardenia Arc and Sanjuro Arc. ** Outbreak: Uesugimari arc. ** Quarantine: Moonstone Arc, and Elk Arc. * Part titled has been renamed into Volume. * .hack//Liminality will be remade with new visual animation produced by IG Production, with additional story elements and few removed parts. Including brand-new one episode set a year after the event of .hack. * Brand new story exclusive for Volume 4 ''Quarantine', ''adapting the story from ''.hack//Legacy'' * All-new secret bosses added to the game for post-game content '''Vol.4 ''Quarantine','' such as: ** Eight Phases Cursed Wave data. ** Netslum Whale. ** Cubia (PC). ** ???? (Mysterious red hooded (9)). * Secret Ending added to the game, such as: ** Rise of Conspiracies. ** Project G.U. ** Missing Piece of the Poem. ** 2020 A.D. '''.hack//IMOQ -Re: Fragment- (DLC Online Capabilities) The ''Re: Fragment will be remade version to the online version of .hack// and it will be DLC expansion update and also standalone game for newcomers who want to play the online version as it based on fully remade gameplay system and its mechanics from 'Re: Login' with new content such as new areas, new quest, new challenges, new bosses, new lost ground, new hidden area, and many more. '''Features' * Brand-new character class such as Samurai, ''and ''Thief. ''Including new character designation choice and tools which bringing a new look toward your PCs, with added voice custom, eyes custom, hair custom, and more. * Several new tools and area design added, which creating your own challenging Dungeon with your own creatives imagination and you can also share it online in order for your friends to give it a try. * Online interface has been redesigned much appeals to current generations. * Number emails have been extended from 50 to 99, including new options and shortcuts added. * Guild Home has been added to the game, including its server area capabilities has been improved. * ''Offline mode will have additional elements, which allow players to prepare items or train themselves offline, but not just that, it also allows the player to have more private exploration if players wanting to be alone. * Few systems of online capabilities have been improved and adjusted. * Co-op skill system added, allows players to connect their skills together to attack the enemies, which receives powerful damage. * The story of ''Fragment ''has been expanded, which plotlines will be told its story set after .hack//games. ''Sign the petition '' Sign this http://chng.it/NYtkfmQMjS If you want to play your beloved childhood games on your current platform, sign this petition and made CyberConnect2 and Namco Bandai Entertainment to hear our cry and our voice to play our childhood game once again, because we love dothack. If you still love dothack, please show use support to them and make the dreams to become a reality.Category:Poorly written pages Category:.hack Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games